


雪流

by silky_shiraki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silky_shiraki/pseuds/silky_shiraki
Summary: #17年旧文，黑历史存档
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 1





	雪流

青叶纺从台阶上走下来，有雪片扑在他的眼镜上。他摘下眼镜，看见深沉的晚上雾雾沉沉的天空。  
是大多数人早已下班到家的时间。路灯温柔地隐在寒夜之中，暖黄色的灯光穿透絮絮的雪花照亮车辆飞驰的马路。虽然是雪天，行驶的车辆却并没有受到天气的影响，依旧缓慢而平稳地向前流动着。青叶纺呵了口气，稍微温暖一下被寒风吹得有些僵的手。  
他摸索了一下大衣的口袋，从中掏出自己的手机，按亮荧蓝的屏幕，屏幕上方的指示灯因低电而一明一暗地跳动着。青叶纺迅速地打开信息一栏，编辑了一条“我马上回去”的短信按下发送键。还没等到对方发来回复的短信，屏幕暗了一暗，之后便再也打不开了。青叶纺看着屏幕无奈地笑了笑，把手机放了回去。  
电车缓缓地从远方驶来，青叶纺住目一看，匆匆忙忙赶上前去。车厢里尚有稀稀落落的几个人，他挑了个空位坐下，柔和的暖气便顺着身体的脉络一点点弥散开来，洋溢着让人安心的温暖。  
在电车规律摇动着的节奏里，青叶纺仿佛做了一个冗长久远的梦。

那也是发生在不久之前的事，同样是忙完一天行程的夜晚，青叶纺走到家门口的时候愣了片刻。  
他租住的公寓用的是声控灯照明的装置，楼道里是沉入深夜的寂静，以至于青叶纺刚走上楼梯来时，楼内的灯光便依次照亮起来。席地坐在青叶纺家门口昏睡过去的人仿佛是受到了突然亮起来的灯光的刺激，闭着的眼睛不安分地颤动了两下。  
他半蹲下来，轻轻地呼唤那个人的名字。  
“英智君？”  
“醒醒啊英智君，这样睡在这里，很容易感冒的哦？”  
天祥院英智的睫毛微不可察地颤了一下，似是听到了有人在喊他。他慢慢睁开了双眼，眼神中的迷蒙在辨认出了面前的身影后，逐渐沉淀为了富有神采的清亮。  
“啊，纺终于回来了。”  
“真是……为什么英智君会在这里啊？不是说今天会出院回家吗？”青叶纺无奈地抱怨着，仍是伸出了右手，任凭天祥院英智拉住他的手站起来。  
“想见纺，所以就来了。”天祥院英智笑，头发因为靠在门上睡着的缘故显得有些凌乱，他似乎还想接着说几句什么，却很快地偏过头去，喉咙里漏出几声咳嗽。  
青叶纺眼神一动，伸手从大衣右边的口袋中掏出了钥匙打开门，一边把天祥院英智迎进门，一边按亮了客厅的灯，“我可是记得给过英智君钥匙啊，丢了吗？”  
“钥匙放在大衣的口袋里……大概是家中的仆人被收起来了吧，找不到了。”天祥院英智低头换上舒适的家居拖鞋。室内的温度原本要比寒冷的楼道要高一些，这让他的心情很好。  
最开始打算搬家的时候，青叶纺本着一切从简的原则，租住了这套单人公寓。后来天祥院英智偶尔会来，从小坐变成了小住，又从小住变成了长住，单人公寓里的东西也随着时间的推移悄悄变成了双份，等到青叶纺后知后觉反应过来的时候，才发现他已经以这种状态与天祥院英智在一起很久。  
他原本以为，以天祥院英智从小呆惯的优渥家境而言，想必他并不适应这样的环境，也曾经试着问过几次，天祥院英智却永远微笑着回答以“没有这种感觉，纺想多了。”  
他们因为选择了不同的道路而有过很长一段时间彼此疏离的状态，在一起后却仍保持着一些以前相处时常有的习惯。青叶纺半开玩笑地问道：“这可不比英智君家里那样宽大舒适的床哦，会不习惯吗。”过了大概几秒钟那么长时间，青叶纺几乎以为是自己问的声音太轻，或是对方早已经陷入沉睡，正打算当作没说过这句话的时候，黑暗里天祥院英智抱住青叶纺，迷迷糊糊地说了一声“不会，”带着点不清楚的尾音，“这样就很好。”  
青叶纺于是第一次那么清楚地听到自己心脏疯狂跳动的声音。  
“这样比起来的话，其实英智君反而是回去好好休息会对身体比较好吧？”青叶纺随手取下围巾，屋内虽然不像室外那样冷，却终究因为一天没有人活动而透出几分寒意，他按开暖气，徐徐的热风便开始在房间里悄无声息地弥散开。  
“我好不容易从那种地方溜出来，纺就对我说这样的话吗。”  
随即青叶纺感到背上一沉，天祥院英智从背后抱住他，将全身的重量都倚在了他身上。他把头靠在青叶纺肩膀上，嘴唇贴近青叶纺的耳侧，语调有点失落。  
青叶纺身形一顿，脑子里转了几秒，将这种举动归结为天祥院英智还没有睡醒的无意识亲近行为。他没有动，也没有回答天祥院英智的话，只是维持着这样一个姿势，任由天祥院英智静静地抱着。  
“英智君？”久到青叶纺都快以为天祥院英智已经趴在他肩上再度睡过去，他轻轻动了动试探对方的反应，想着要不要先把这个人背回卧室里让他先好好睡一觉。  
“嗯。”  
“放开我啊，这样不是像小孩子一样了吗。”青叶纺的声音里透着点无奈的宽容，“英智君先去洗澡换个衣服吧，病刚好再着凉的话，我可没有时间天天在医院陪着你哦？”  
天祥院英智笑着说了声“好”便松开了手自去洗漱，青叶纺则草草脱下大衣，转身进了厨房。  
于是等到天祥院英智从浴室出来看到的便是这样一幅景象，仅着一身单衣的青叶纺安静地注视着灶台上蒸腾的火焰，黄澄澄的光透过镜片打进他的眼睛里，和茶褐色的眼瞳混合成了更加温柔的颜色。小锅中的热气不安分地将锅盖向上顶，他正小心看护着不要让锅里煮的粥溢出来。  
注意到天祥院英智望过来的视线，青叶纺转过头来冲他笑了笑，顺手拧上了灶台的开关：“我煮了一些粥，英智君刚刚在门外应该很冷吧，喝点粥暖一暖会比较好。”  
“把眼镜摘下来。”天祥院英智沉默了一会儿，突然这么说。  
“哎？”青叶纺还没有反应过来，天祥院英智已经先他一步欺身上前来，抬手摘下了他的眼镜。  
“等、等一下……英智君。”早已习惯了镜框架在鼻梁上略微沉重的触感，青叶纺一时间有些不太适应，他挣扎着想从对方手中夺回眼镜，却随着天祥院英智的动作，落入一个恰可以被收进怀抱的范围内，看起来倒像是他在主动索取拥抱一样。  
天祥院英智随意将眼镜扔到一边，顺势把青叶纺按在墙上，左手紧紧扣住他的手腕，凑到他耳边，暧昧不清地说：“纺，抱住我。”  
“我想要你。”  
想拥抱这个一直这样温柔笑着的人，想拥抱自己已经很久没碰触过的爱人，想和他靠得更近，再更近一些。  
青叶纺本能地挣扎，却在听到这句话后愣了一下，挣扎的力度明显减弱了一些。天祥院英智喷洒在他耳边的热息让他有些目眩神迷，青叶纺脸上迅速地腾起一层红晕，却还是把脸别向另一边，试图逃避面前这个巨大的甜蜜的漩涡。  
“英智君，请……请不要这样……”  
“不可以吗？”天祥院英智闻言，伸出右手扣住青叶纺的下颌，强迫他正过脸来与自己对视。  
“可是，离开的这么多天里，我很想念纺呢。”  
天祥院英智一边说着，一边露出他那惯常的，甚至可以说是有些温软的笑容，眼里是满满的让人“根本没法拒绝”的温柔。  
青叶纺不说话，只是保持着这样与天祥院英智对视的姿势就觉得心跳不已，其实他没跟别人说过，面对自己的那双湛蓝的柔软得像水纹一样的眼睛，他其实一直非常喜欢。  
见青叶纺不再反抗，天祥院英智眼里笑意更深，就着这个姿势贴上前去，轻轻亲吻青叶纺颤抖的嘴唇，他松开了一直将青叶纺按在墙上的左手，转而去抚摸那人柔软的头发。  
虽然还是寒冷的雪天，屋内却很暖和，两人穿的都不算太厚，青叶纺伸出手臂抱住天祥院英智的时候，还能听到衣料摩挲的声音。得到回应的天祥院英智低低地笑了一声。  
“我很高兴啊，纺。”  
青叶纺下意识闭上眼睛，感觉到双唇上柔软的触感，天祥院英智的舌头灵巧地撬开他的牙关，在口腔里缠绵地索取着他的津液。青叶纺将双手环上他的脖子，任自己一点点沉浸在属于天祥院英智的气息里。  
等交换完这一个吻，两个人俱是微微喘着气，天祥院英智脸上也泛出些许红色，笑容里带着点餍足的得意。青叶纺不像平时那般总有种过了头的羞赧，一反常态地抱着天祥院英智，却并不说话。  
“纺啊，真的是……”天祥院英智的语气里带着点无奈，“明明已经做过很多次了吧，还是这么放不开吗？”  
“哇，这么说很过分啊。”青叶纺下意识地反驳，下一句话却迟疑了一下，内心很是挣扎了一番，“跟做……那个，做过多少次完全没有关系的吧，因为……是英智君啊……”  
天祥院英智动作一顿，竟没再说出什么调笑的话来，再开口时，声音已经变成染上了情欲的沙哑。  
“纺……不要再说这种话了……”  
“我会，忍不住想要狠狠欺负你的。”  
他揽在青叶纺腰际的手臂收得更紧，又低下头去，用牙齿轻轻逗弄着青叶纺的喉结。  
“等、等一下……英智君……”青叶纺挣扎着按住他的双肩，天祥院英智抬起头来直视着青叶纺，用眼神示意自己的疑问。青叶纺终归是羞于看着天祥院英智的眼睛说出那话，于是故作掩饰地把头偏向一边，小声地说：“去……床上……”  
“嗯……”天祥院英智直起身来，将收回的手指抵在唇上，似是在回味着刚才从青叶纺身上猎取的触感，“纺，好像比我还急啊？”

——————————————————————————————  
在温柔的终点站提示音中，青叶纺醒了过来。  
他愣了愣，拍拍被车厢的暖气蛊惑得有些迷蒙的脑袋，几乎是在一瞬间意识到自己坐过站了这件事。  
青叶纺走下车，骤然的寒气让他一个瑟缩，莫名地想念起某份并不至太过炽热的温暖。已经下了几个小时的雪，路面被雪泥浸润得湿滑，青叶纺小心翼翼地走在返程的路上，冷气侵蚀进四肢，让他在寒风里逐渐失去在车厢内好不容易积攒起的那点温度。  
他茫然地登上返程的站台，在站台上等了大概二十多分钟，始终不见有列车朝着他要去的方向开。青叶纺揉了揉眼睛，簌簌落在眼镜上的雪花影响了他的视线，让他觉得眼睛有些不适，索性把眼镜摘了下来，随手放进了外衣的口袋之中。他四下张望了一下，视野在刚摘下眼镜的一片模糊中沉淀得有几分柔和。他状似无奈地叹了口气，径直转身往回走。  
可能是走了很久。青叶纺对于这片自己不曾来过的地方并不熟悉，只得不确定地顺着电车行驶的逆方向向前摸索，伞上压了一层重重的雪，时不时随着他的脚步扑落扑落地掉下来。然后青叶纺产生了一种错觉，他摘下眼镜逆着风雪向回走，像是倒着走回光鲜璀璨的从前。  
等到周围的环境渐渐变成了自己熟悉的景象时，青叶纺内心的不安才得到一些宽慰，随即映入他眼中的景象，却让他不禁瞳孔一缩。  
在自己熟悉的那个站台上，天祥院英智撑着伞，微微抬着头，似乎是在看着路对面的路灯发呆。有雪落在他的睫毛上，很快就化成水了，天祥院英智下意识地闭上右眼，抬手拭去睫毛上的水珠。  
“英、英智君……？”青叶纺感觉自己的心脏好像停漏了一拍，他下意识地停住脚步，有什么陌生而复杂的情绪在心底不断地翻涌。  
听到这声呼唤，天祥院英智转过身来，撑着的伞亦随着他的动作转变了方向，背对着路灯透射出的光芒，看上去仿佛整个人在光里。  
“我还在想不至于错过纺吧，那样就伤脑筋了。”天祥院英智笑着挥挥手，向青叶纺走来。  
“不小心坐过站了啊……”青叶纺无奈地笑着揉了揉额角，“倒是英智君，明明身体还没有好透，总是这么在外面吹冷风，昨天来的时候也好，今天也好，没必要因为我……”  
“哇请不要用这种眼神看我……知道了，我不会再说的。”  
“纺一反常态地把眼镜摘下来了啊。”天祥院英智轻轻眯了眯眼睛，“不会感到不适应吗？”  
青叶纺抬眼对上天祥院英智的眼神，似乎是没反应过来一样愣了一秒，而后笑着解释：“雪片不停地打在眼镜上，连路也看不清了……已经暂时收起来了。”  
“纺刚刚，在犹豫什么吗。”注意到青叶纺的反应，天祥院英智有些不解地问道。  
“没有，”青叶纺下意识否认，“只是刚刚有一瞬间突然觉得，好像看到了英智君身为普通人的一面，有些惊讶。”  
“我吗？”天祥院英智稍微思索了一下，“我刚刚是什么样的动作，让纺产生这种想法了？”  
青叶纺装作认真思考的样子，缓慢地回答道。  
“和普通人一样的……明明是这么冷的天气，但是意外的很抗打压。”  
起初还拿着正经的语调，说到后来却忍不住带上了几分微微的笑意。  
和普通人一样微不足道，却又确实能感受到的温柔。  
“那还真是要感谢纺的夸赞，不过说实话，英智君的血条已经快要归零了啊。”天祥院英智试着抚摸了一下自己的额头，一副煞有其事的表情。  
“归零的时候会像以前那样有人突然出现把英智君带走吗，那样的话我想我倒是会省很多力。”青叶纺随口开玩笑道。  
“诶——不要，血条清空的话，就只好拜托纺把我背回去了哦？”天祥院英智撑住下颌作思考状，很认真地说。  
“可以啊。”  
青叶纺几乎是没怎么犹豫地脱口而出，像以前应答过的很多次一样。  
天祥院英智沉默了一会儿，稍一低头钻进了青叶纺的伞底，顺手收起了自己手中的伞。  
“纺，再多一点地……”天祥院英智没有了之前那种语音微微上扬的语调，而是用一种青叶纺很多年都没再听过的声音，在他耳边越来越低地说着些什么。  
青叶纺突然觉得眼角有些湿润，却弯起眼角，笑着点了点头。  
已经是很寂静的晚上，大雪依然没有停止的势头，温柔的路灯一直延伸到目光所及很远的地方，天祥院英智拉着青叶纺的手，一步一步地向名为“家”的方向走。


End file.
